metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Akilina Svecova
''"It's not the hidden things you have worry about. Sometimes what you need to be wary of is right in front of your face ." '' Akilina Svecova is a female turian Spectre who specializes in hunting down and decimating Red Sand dealers, as well as getting hard to acquire information. Stats at a Glance Early Life Akilina was born to Naryna and Ianitrix Svecova in 2153. Naryna was seventeen at the time, having lied to Ianitrix about her age. The pair agreed to become a mated pair and keep the baby. Naryna was- and still is- an Infiltrator, working as a sniper and overwatch for her squadron. She gave birth to Akilina while still on a cruiser- Akilina has never been to Palaven. Akilina is very close with her mother, as she was young when she had her- the two are best friends. Ianitrix was a Cabal, and worked with a recon unit, so rarely had the time to see his daughter, but he always kept in touch via holos, messages or voice. Despite the lack of actual face time, he and Akilina were close. However, when Akilina was 23, Ianitrix was killed by Red Sand Dealers- Batarians- that overwhelmed his personal ship as he was headed home on leave to see his family. Akilina had been made a Spectre the day before. She never got the chance to tell him. Naryna was undergoing stress during her pregnancy, and as such, didn't eat as well as she should have. The diet affected Akilina- mainly in her plates. Akilina has thinner plates than normal, and is actually missing some of the thicker plates on her thighs and shins. As such, she cannot go home to Palaven without protection, and has to be mindful of the level of radiation she is being exposed to. Her combat style is also adapted to her vulnerability- she excels in evasive combat with blades, and subterfuge- not being seen until it is too late, only favoring sniper rifles if she cannot reach the target otherwise. Her armor is specially designed to protect her weaker areas in combat, but still be light for stealthing, equipped with the best cloaking devices money can buy. Appearance in Twitterverse Akilina is a native denizen of the crossroads of timelines known as the METwitterverse. Seeing duplicates of Shepards and Garrus' don't phase her. (Seeing a double of someone like Nihlus or Saren might, though.) She is a Spectre and works as a right hand of the Council. Personality Akilina walks a fine line between cold professional and lewd flirt. If it’s a casual conversation, depending on who or what she’s talking to, she’ll be flirtatious and teasing. If she’s on business or in Spectre mode, she is to the point, calculating and cold. She has a quick temper, but is excellent at masking her emotions. Her sense of humor is cruel. She’ll push a Volus over just to watch them flail. She also takes pleasure in teasing people she’s questioning- she likes digging up dirt on them and blackmailing them into giving her the information she wants. Her manner of speech is typical Turian dictation, with the usual flanging effect that is associated with her species. She is either professional and to the point, or sultry and flirty with her way of speaking, depending on whom she’s speaking to. Views on other Races: Akilina can’t stand Volus, would love to make Hanar her punching bags, has a raging hatred for Batarians, usually kills Vorcha on sight, and is very wary of Krogan. She can’t stand human males, having to deal with Udina at the Citadel, unless they impress her with their first impression- but she likes human females. Relationships Akilina adores Asari and has had a few flings with them on numerous occasions. She wants to try a romp with a human female- when it comes to females of other species, she’s a xenophile. When it comes to males, she’s wary; at the end of the day, she’d prefer to have a male Turian mate to come home to. She is currently taking things slow (and is utterly infatuated) with Evandrus Hirtius They have recently combined their crews and are operating from her ship, the Audacity. Akilina has a problem with becoming far too attached, far too easily with other Turians she might sleep with. As such, she’s avoided relationships with them for almost five years now. Trivia *Akilina's name in Russian loosely means "Eagle." *Akilina has a very very sensitive gizzard- there is no “at worst” or “At best” when it comes to accidental ingestion of levo-based food and bodily fluids. She succumbs very easily to anaphylactic shock. *Akilina is a Scorpio. *Akilina is determined to work twice as hard to make up for the fuck ups that Saren caused. (She’s really really angry that he made Turian Spectres look bad) *She loves fruit from Palaven. Category:Characters